Annemarie Riddle
by naty
Summary: **** tercer capitulo**** Annemarie esta cerca! pronto dse develara la verdad!
1. intoduccion : reunoion en sala de maestr...

Otro año escolar se acercaba, y los maestros de Howgarts se reunían para discutir lo de siempre: el furuto de Annemarie.  
  
- yo creo, que ya es tiempo de decirle algo a cerca de su familia...  
  
- Dumbledore, señor, usted es sabio, muy sabio, y yo no lo soy. Pero no se... si ella mal entiende las cosas y decide actuar igual que su abuelo? Ella lleva su sangre, señor!  
  
- Si! Si! Si! Hagrid tiene razón! - Corearon muchos profesores a la vez.  
  
- Anoche, no aguante la tentación y me introduje en las profundidades de la bola de cristal. Y saben lo uqe vi?? No, claro que no saben, si ustedes nos pueden ver lo que yo puedo -  
  
- Sybil!! Ve al grano por favor!! - la señora Hooch ya se estaba impacientando.  
  
- Bueno, bueno. Lo que vi es que si esta niña, Annemarie viene a Howgarts, correra sangre, moriran varios alumnos. Entre ellos Harry Potter! - al escuchar esto, una sonrisa malevola irrumpio en la cara de Severus Snap - y un profesor que no voy a decir el nombre, pero que enseña posiones tambien morira.  
  
- Sybil! Deja esas tonterias! - Dijo Snap, al que ya lo visto en la bola de cristal no le hacia gracia.  
  
- Profesores! Por favor! Calmensen! Albus debe tener sus razones por las cuales dice que lo mejor para Annemarie es saber la verdad!  
  
- Gracias Minerva, tengo mis razones, y se las explicare si me escuchan. - los profesores afirmaron silenciosamente, a la espera de las palabras del director. - todos ustedes saben que el se esta levantando de nuevo, y esta fortaleciendose rapidamente. Su mente es dificil de entender, y temo que quiera reunirse con su nieta. Gente de confiaza me ha dicho que lo que queria hace luego de acabar con los Potter, era reunirse con Annemarie.  
  
- Pero, señor... - comenzo a decir Hagrid.  
  
- Pero nada Hagrid, pero nada. - Interrumpio la profesora McGonagall perdiendo el poco de paciencia que le quedaba.  
  
- Querida Profesora, calmese, y escuchemos lo que Hagrid tenga que decir - dijo Dumbledore sereno, aunque poco a poco su voz perdia esa musica y calma que la caracterizaba.  
  
Hagrid sentia intensas miradas apuntando hacia el. Penso bien lo que iba a decir, y decidio que Albus Dumbledore tenia razon, luego dijo:  
  
- Disculpe senior por cuestionar su palabra, si usted dice que es lo mejor que ella venga, es porque es lo mejor. Disculpeme, realmente, senior.  
  
El senor director suspiro. Todos era probemas y mas problemas. Y cada dia todo se hacia mas dificil. Tosio, y trato de disumalar la preocupacion en su voz.  
  
- Muy bien, mejor asi... alguien tiene alguna preunta?  
  
- Yo - dijo el profesor Filwik, quien se habia quedado en un rincon, en silenciom hasta ete momento. - como sera elegida? Desde que yo estoy en ese este colegio, nunca nadie ha entrado en otro anio que no sea primero.  
  
- Buena pregunta profesor, buena pregunta! Lo que vamos a hacer, y espero que les parezca indicado, es llamarla antes de los de primer anio. Pero como si fuera una alumna de primero, y nos hemos equivocado en el orden alfabetico.  
  
- Pero los alumnos no se exaltaran al escuchar su apellido?  
  
- No lo creo seniorita Delacore, muy pocos saben el verdadero nombre de quien-usted-sabe. Usted misma no lo sabia, y tengamos en cuanta que es la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras - dijo Minerva, con un poco de enfado en la voz. No sabia que, pero algo le molestaba de esta muchacha. Algo raro habia entorno a ella...  
  
- Bueno, creo que Minerva ya te ha contestado Fleur - dijo Albus Dulbledore mirando a McGonagall como diciendo: "Minerva, se mas amable por favor". - alguna otra pregunta?  
  
- Si Albus - dijo Snape - quien le dira la verdad a esta ninia??  
  
- Yo puedo hacerlo! - exclamo Fleur.  
  
- Gracias, pero creo que me puedo encargar de eso - dijo Albus con un amplia sonrisa, mietras Minerva tenia un gesto en su rostro que intimidaba hasta al mas valeroso. - alguien quiere saber algo mas o decir algo? - nadie hablo y Albus prosiguio: - ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, doy concluida esta reunion. Minerva, por favor quedate un segundito que quiero hablar contigo a cerca de la carta para Annemarie  
  
Poco a poco, paso a paso, los profesores salieron de la habitacion.  
  
- Minerva, mandale a Annemarie el libro "Historia de Howgarts", para que no se sienta tan perdida. Aunque a decir verdad, solo uno de neustros actuales alumnos lo ha leido.. jaja - interrumpio su risa al ver la mirada severa de Minerva, quien no entendi por que el reia si los tiempo eran tan dificiles. - querida Minerva, no reprimas mi risa. En estos momentos en que todo se ve tan oscuros, tenemos que tratar de estar bien, y reprimiendo cada gota de alegria, no ayudamos en nada!  
  
Minerva McGonagall estuvo en selencio por un minuto, y luego dijo:  
  
- Annemarie Riddle, bienvenida a Howgarts!  
  
Albus asintio. 


	2. preparativos y un largo viaje en tren

Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a todos los chicos de la lista que me alentaron, especialmente a Sol, Tami y Fede. Tambien al chico patagonia ( Alex) y a todos los que dejaron sus reviews tirando la mejor onda!  
  
Alerta! Alerta! Este capitulo, como todos los proximos, va sin acentos y letra "enie", porque mi maquina no los acepta. Espero que sepan disculpar.  
  
Bye bye  
  
Naty  
  
Preparativos y un largo viaje en tren  
  
6 A.M. - Annamarie desperto muy emocionada. Al fin habia llegado el dia con el que tanto habia soniado. Mio el calendario una vez mas y sonrio al ver: "Septiembre 1".  
  
" hogwarts: alla voy!" fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su mente. Reviso por centecimas vez sus cosas de colagio: los libro de quinto curso, las tunicas que mama habia planchado al noche anterior, el caldero, la varita; ah, si, la varita que tantas ganas tenia de usar.  
  
7 A.M - Todos en casa estaban profuendamente dormidos y asi estarian hasta las ocho. Que hacer? Decidio seguir leyendo aquel libro que habiia comenzado la noche anterior: "Historia de Hogwarts" , que habia llegado junto con la carta del coelgio.  
  
Algo la sorprendio. Decidio releerlo: " todos los alumnos de Hogwarts ingrasan al coelgio a la edad de 11 anios, salvo casos exepcionales.". Ella era un caso exepcional? Esto si que era raro. Pero eso, que importaba, ella iria a Hogwarts, que mas podria desiar?  
  
Siguio leyendo, pero nada la sorprendio tanto como lo anterior.  
  
8 A.M -  
  
* buenos dias ma! Buenos dias pa! - dijo Annemaria con entusiasmo.  
* Hola linda! Como estas? - dijo papa dulcemente.  
* Loca! Jejeje! - se apresuro a decir Marianella, la hermanita chiquita, qeu siempre tenia algo que decir para fastidiar a los demas.  
* Marian!!! - grito Annemarie aunque en este dia tan especial nada podia aruinar su felicidad, al menos eso ella crei - estoy contentisima! Esto es tan emocionante!  
* No sabes lo contentos que tu papa y yo estamos hijita!  
* Si! Porque te vas - agrego Marianella, la "opinologa" como solian llamarla en casa. Todos rieron; hoy, todo estaba bien.  
  
El desayuno paso mas rapido de lo habitual, mucho ams rapido. Al fin llego la hora de ir a la estacion, que nervios!  
  
Al fin llegaron. Chicos iban y venian charlando alrgremente, aunque en su mirada se vei la tristeza de "fin de vacaciones".  
  
Annemarie se quedo unos minutos parada, viendo como la gente corria de aqui para alla. La alegria ya no le cabia. Estaba feliz.  
  
Se dicedio a entrar a la plataforma, estaba nerviosa y algo asustada, porque ocultarlo. Tenia que pasar caminando ahi por esa pared, pero algo le decia que chocaria, que el libro que el habian mandado del colegio de equivocaba.  
  
De todas maneras, tomo aliente. La mano de Marianella se junto con la suya y ambas caminaron a pasos cortos y rapidos hacie la plataforma 9 y . Alli estaban, a un metro de entrar a la plataforma. Annemarie apreto aun mas fuerte la mano de su hermana. Y... entraron!  
  
La mayoria de los chicos ya estan en el tren, asi que papa ayudo a Annemarie a llevar hasta elgun compartimiento vacio, su pesado baul. Todos los compartimientos estaban llenos, y Annemarie no sabia a donde ir. Papa se fue, porque se le haci tarde para quien sabe que cosa.  
  
Annemarie se quedo parada en el medio del pasillo, con una sensacion de desconcierto que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.  
  
* La invito a que venga con nosotros, es nueva! - alguien susurro por ahi.  
* Si queres... - otra voz contesto.  
* Oye tu! - la primera voz dijo.  
  
Annemarie se dio vuelta. Dos ninios y una ninia de su edad se encontraban alli. La ninia de pelo enmaraniado dijo:  
  
* hola! Me llamo Hermione! Estos son mis amigos, Ron - y senialo a un chico peligroso que estaba sentado a su lado - y Harry. - este se sorprendio, al ver que Annemarie no se exaltaba como el resto de las personas del mundo magioc que conocia, al oir su nombre - Tu eres nueva en el colegio no?  
* Si. Soy nueva.  
* Como te llamas? - pregunto Ron con curiosidad  
* Annemarie!  
* Bienvenida Annemarie, entonces - dijeron hermione y Harryr.  
* Bienvenida Anne.. Anne.. te puedo decier Anne??  
* Claro que si!  
* Estos nombres muggles son un lio para pronunciar.... - dijo Ron, hablando mas para si mismo que para el resto. Luego, miro a Annemarie y preguntp: -En que curso entras?? No te ves como una de primer anio  
* No, yo entro en quinto.  
* Oh! - hermione se sorprendio - eso sucede en solo casos exepcionales!  
* Si, ya se. Lo he leido en "Historia de Hogwarts".  
* Ahora ya son dos en todo el coelgio que lo han leido. - comento Harry. El y Ron se miraron y rieron.  
  
Hermione siguio hablando como si no hubiese escuchado nada:  
  
* y sabes por que decidieron que entraras a Hogwarts?? Por que hicieron esta exepcion contigo??  
* No, la verdad es que no tenog idea!  
  
El tren esta a punto de arrancar, en tres... dos... - dijo una voz que invadio el tren. Este arranco rapidamente, y Anne se tambaleo, por el impulso y casi cae sobre Harry.  
  
* Estas bien?? - pregunto Harry, ayudandola a levantarse. Annemarie coloco su baul junto con los de los demas, con la ayuda de Harry. Y una vez que terminaron, este dijo:  
* Sientate aqui, a mi lado.  
  
Sus ojos se cruzaron, y en ese instante ambos descubrieron cuando, fisicamente hablando, parecidos eran. Ambos delgados y mas pequenios que la mayoria de los de su edad, cabellera oscura e indominable y ojos verdes, casi del mismo color.  
  
Annemarie de golpe de sorprendio, al ver una cicatriz en le frente de Harry, con una forma de rayo. No puedo contener la curiosidad y dijo:  
  
* que es esa extrania cicatriz que tienes en tu frente?? - pronto de arrepintio, al ver que todos la miraban con un gesto, un gesto que no podia explicar, pero que no le gustaba para nada.  
* No sabes?? - hermione se exalta.  
* Es cuando tu-sabes-quien trato de matarlo - Ron intento explicar.  
* Ah! - dijo Annemarie sin entender palabra, tratando de disimular su desconcierto.  
  
Sin embargo, Harry capto su mirada, y dijo:  
  
* Annemarie, creo que te tenemos que explicar quien es "tu-ya-sabes-quien".  
* Como no va a saber!! - exclamo hermione.  
  
Annemarie cada vez se sentia mas incomoda.  
  
* hermione, no todos entes de llegar a Hogwarts nos leimos cada libro existente!! Antes de que Hagrid me dijera que yo era un mago, y me explicara unas cuantas cosas, yo creia que esta cicatriz me la habia hecho en un accidente automovilistico! Yo no sabia nada de el mundo magico, y fui aprendiendo. Aun hoy hay cosas que me sorprenden. Annemarie no tiene porque saber!!  
  
Annemarie se sentia muy agradecida. Este chico, Harry, la habia hecho sentir mucho mejor, mucho mas comada a pesar de no saber nada a cerca del mundo de los magos.  
  
* mmmmmmmmmm - dijo Annemarie muy timidamente - alguno me podria decir quien es ustedes-saben-quien? La verdad es que vengo de una familia muggle, y todo esto es nuevo para mi. Antes de recivir la carta del colegio ni siquiera tenia idea que los magos existian!  
* A mi me paso exactamente lo mismo - admitio Harry.  
* Pero tu no vienes de una familia miggle Harry - opino Ron.  
* Eso no cambia nada, yo igual me sentia perdido. Yo te explico Annemarie!  
* Gracias - respondio esta.  
* Es una historia algo larga, pero es necesario que lo sepas. Y mas ahora - dijo Hermione - aunque solo te vamos a contar lo mas importante.  
* Disculpen - dijo Ron - pero xreo que ustedes dos le pueden explicar muy bien a Anne, a mi no me gusto hablar de esto.  
* Ve tranquilo Ron - dijeron los tres, en el momento que Ron se daba vuelta para salir del compartimiento.  
* La historia comienza hace 24 anios segun creo, con Tom.. Tom.. como era el segundo nombre Hermione??  
* Malvoro, Harry, Malvoro. Pero eso no es importante. El tema es que este hombre fue tomando poder. Consiguiendo aliados...  
* Para que? - interrumpio Annemarie.  
* Para que? - repitio Harry - nadie sabe para uqe. El tema es uqe fue tomando poder. Eran dias dificiles. Cosas terribles sucedia a cada momento. Y cada vez se fortalecia mas. Todos estabas aterrados.  
* Un dia, yu-sabes-quien, fue a casa de Harry y mato a sus padres, pero cuando trato de matarlo a el, no puedo. Nadie sabe porque ese hechizo tan poderoso, que habia acabado con tantos otros magos solo dejo en Harry...  
  
Annemarie lo miro. En esos ojos verdes se veia tristeza.  
  
* Esta cicatriz - dijo este - y el desparecio. Pero ahora se esta levantando de nuevo. Y hay que ser cuidadosos! Mas que nunca!  
* Ahora ya sabes todo lo que tenias que saber! - dijo Hermione.  
* No! - dijo Harry, al momento en que Ron entraba al compartimiento. - su nombre real es Volerdemort.  
  
Ron se estremecio.  
  
* cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no digas ese nombre!! - grito con una cara que hizo reir a todos.  
  
* que quieren ninos? - pregunto amablemente la seniora del carrito de la comida.  
  
Annemarie comio un poco de todo, asombrada por los sabores que estaba experimentando por primera vez. Harry recordo que el habia estado del mismo modo anios antes.  
  
Comieron dulces hasta mas no poder, charando alegremente de todo y nada a la vez. Annemarie se sentia mas comoda ya, la ver que la comprendian y que podia hablar con libertad.  
  
* y te acuerdas esa vez... - comenzo a decir Hermione, pero fue interrumpida con una brusca entrada de Malfoy y sus amigotes al compartimiento.  
* buenos dias Annemarie! - como si nadie mas estuviese alli.  
* buenos dias. Como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto ela con desconfianza al ver la cara de sus nuevo amigos.  
  
* Mi papa me dijo que vendrias este anio a Hogwarts! Yo soy Draco Malfoy y estoy aqui para guiarte en el mundo magico. Para mostrarte con quien es bueno estar y con quien no. No es bueno que te vean con Granger, sangre sucia; Weasley sin centavo; y Potter, cabeza cortada.  
* Por que no te callas y te vas de aqui Malfoy. Yo... yo prefiero se un Weasley, que un apestoso Malfoy!! !! Como te atreves a decirle eso.. eso.. a Hermione!! A parte, Annemarie tambien viene de una familia muggle!! - Ron estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera podia hablar.  
* Ella, de familia muggle? Ahora esres sin centavo y sin cerebro!! - Crabe y Goyle rieron. Malfoy se dirigio a annematie esta vez : - yo quiero que elijas el grupo equivocado, a tu abuelo no le gustaria. Deja de juntarte con Gryfindors, tu eres una SLYTHERIN!  
* Mi abuelo?? Que abuelo?? - pregunto Annemarie si entender  
* Malfoy, no puede saber de que casa es!! Todavia no ha sido elegida!! Y si no tienes nada mas que decir, te ruego que te vayas. - dijo Harry con tranquilidad.  
* Y que si no quiero??  
* Te la veras conmigo - dijo Hermione sacando su varita - he aprendido unos nuevo maleficios que todavia no he probado, esta seria una buena oportunidad para practicar. No?  
  
Sin escuchar mas, Malfoy se dio vuelta y salio de su compartimiento, seguido de sus enormes amigos.  
  
Por un tiempo, estuvieron en silencio. Ron temblaba de rabia, de furia. Al fin alguien hablo:  
  
* quien era ese chico? - pregunto Annemarie.  
* Ese era Malfoy. - dijo Harry  
* Si! Desagradable y apestoso como siempre. Si llega a decuir algo mas de mi familia o de alguno de ustedes... es juro.. les juro que yo...  
* Ron! Por favor! No digas nada! Malfoy lo que quiere es molestar, hacerte enojar. Le vas a dar el gusto? - Hermione trato de calmarlo.  
* Vamos Ron! - agrego Harry.  
* Si.. tienen razon, es que este me saca de quicios...  
* Lo que yo no entiendo - dijo Annemarie - es de que hablaba. Que yo era una Slytherin; que a mi abuelo no le gustaria que yo estuviese con unos Gryfindor... yo no entiendo. Yo nunca conoci a mi abuelo, el fallecio cuando mi mama era chica.  
* No te preocupes Annemarie, a el le encanta crear intrigas. - la calmo Harry, quien muy, pero muy adentro se preguntaba de que hablaba Draco.  
* Chicos - dijo Hermione con la intencion de cambiar de tema, en el momento en que el sol se ponia por el horizonte - ya estamos por llegar al colegio, asi que Annemarie y yo, tenemos uqe ponernos la ropa del colegio. Pueden salir un minuto?  
* Si, claro. - dijeron ellos y salieron.  
  
* Annemarie, no te preocupes por ese chico, en un molesto. Espero que quedes en Gryfindor. Asi estamos juntas. La verdad es que yo te podria ayudar para que no estes tan perdida en las clases, y podriamos ser grandes amigas!  
  
Annemarie sonrio y luego dijo:  
  
* Eso espero. Te puedo hacer una pregunta Hermione?  
* Si! Por supuesto!  
* Vos te la pasas todo el tiempo con Harry y Ron?  
* Si, por que??  
* Por nada, por nada. - mintio Annemarie, sintiendo el regocijo correr por su cuerpo, al hacerse la idea de pasar todo el timepo con el.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Harry y Ron hablaban afuera.  
  
* es simpatica Annemarie, no Harry?  
* Si, la verdad que si..  
* Y bonita tambien, no?  
* Si, no me fije... pero, por que me dices todas estas cosas?  
* Por nada Harry. Solo quiero que sepas que soy tu amigo y te conozco. Se lo que sentias por Cho. Y tambien se que Annemarie te atrae..  
* Ron! No digas tonterias!  
* Y tu no me mientas...  
  
Harry no dijo nada. Tan obvio era que Ron se habia dado cuenta? Bueno, sus sentimientos eran facil de percibir por Ron, pero el tambien sabia lo que Ron sentia.  
  
* a mi me atrae Annemarie - Harry no podia entender como habia sido capas de decir eso, auqnue Ron sea su mejor amigo - pero a ti te atrae Hermione!  
* Hermione? Harry! No digas pavadas! Para que voy a querer una chica come libros??  
* Vamos Ron! No me mientas!  
  
Ambos se miraron y rieron.  
  
* chicos! Ya pueden pasar! - dijeron Annemarie y Hermione a duo.  
  
Los chicos entraron, las chicas salieron, ahora a ellas les tocaba esperar.  
  
Estuvieron charlando de una cosa y de otra, pero nada especial. Annemarie se sentia feliz. Su primer dia en el mundo mago y ya se estaba haciendo amigos, ya un amor crecia en su interior. Todo era perfecto, al menos, por ahora.  
  
Los chicos terminaron de cambiarse, y al rato, llegaron a la estacion. Todos bajaron, alegres. "Ya hogwarts estaba a tan solo unos pasos." Penso Annemarie, y sonrio. 


	3. llegando a Hogwarts

Hola!! Este capitulolo quiero dedicar a sOlchi, a Ara, a Ana, a Celes y a la otra Solchi. Ah! Tambien para Mish ( leelo con emocion!). quiene s mi amiguita pero hace millines de ao que no veo.. ah! Y a Fede! Espero que lo desfrunten!  
  
Llegando a Hogwarts  
  
Gente corria de aqui para alla, con el fin de subirse a los carrujes comandados por caballos invisibles. Annemarie se sento nerviosa, asombrada, feliz, asustada. Una mezcla de sentimientos se expandia rapidamente en su interior.  
  
- Annemarie, siguenos! – dijo Harry. Ron lo miro y rio. Las chicas se miraron sin entender.  
  
Annemare estaba subiendo junto con los otros, cuando una enorme y pesada mano cayo sobre su hombro.  
  
que cree usted que esta haciendo?  
  
Llendo al castillo senior. – dijo Annemarie con panico en su voz.  
  
Hagrid! – exclamaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Seniorita, los nuevos tienen que ir en los botes, acaso no escucho?  
  
Hagrid, por que...? – comenzo a decir Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.  
  
Vamos seniorita! Muevase! – grito Hagrid, a pesar de que Annemarie estaba a su lado.  
  
Annemarie hecho a correr sin escuchar mas. Estaba muy asustada que ni siquiera se detuvo a pedir diculpas a la gente con la que accidentalmente choco.  
  
- hagrid, por que la has tratado de esa manera? – pregunto Harry indignado.  
  
- si supieran chicos... si supieran...  
  
- si supieramos que? – pregunto Ron.  
  
- no puedo decirles, pero se enteraran. Solo les pido que se mantengan lejos de ella.  
  
- por que? – Hermione rara vez no entendia lo que se le decia, y esta, era una de ellas.  
  
- ya les dije, no puedo decirles... pero ella no es buena compania, y menos para ti Harry, y menos en estos momentos.  
  
- Hagrid...  
  
- nada! No puedo decir nada! Solo que se mantengan lejos de esa SLYTHERIN!  
  
- una Slytherin?? Si todavia no ha sido seleccionada! – Harry estaba desconcertado.  
  
- Harry, chicos, toidavia no les puedo decir nada, ero mantenganse lejos de ella.  
  
- Hagrid! – gritaron los tres, mientras este cerraba la puerta del carruaje.  
  
- algo raro esta pasando aqui. No se que es, peor hay algo raro en todo esto. Malfoy y Hagrid diciendo que es un Slytherin cuando todavia no fue seleccionesda! – Ron dijo alarmado.  
  
- Ron, tienes razon.a parte, por que entra en 5to. Anio? Que es lo especial a su alrededor?  
  
- no se chicos, no se, pero lo averiguaremos.  
  
Bajaron de la carroza muy metidos en su conversacion, que Harry no se dio cuenta que habia chocado con lo que parecia ser un perro bastante grande, que habia corrido agilmente hacia el bosqeu prohibido.  
  
mira! – dijo Ron – aquella cosa, un perro talvez, tiro un papel. Veamo que dice!  
  
Ron! Como vamos a levantar algo del suelo? Seguro es un pedazo de diario.. – dijo Hermione al momento que Harry lo levantaba y abria.  
  
Es una carta de HOCICOS! – grito Harry – ese perro era el!  
  
Leela Harry! Leela ¡ - dijeron Hermione y Ron.  
  
Harry leyo:  
  
  
  
Harry! Cmo estas? Espero que bien a pesar de todas las cosas que estan pasando en nuestro mundo. Yo estoy bien, junto ocn Lupin. Hacia tiempo que no me convertia en perro, porque donde vamos no necesito esconderme.  
  
Sin embargo, este no es el motivo de mi carta. No tengo tiempo de escrbir, asi que te lo digo rapido. Dumbledore tomo decisiones en las que no estoy de acuerdo, y considero que aunque tendria que callar esto, sino te lo digo estaras en peligro. Harry: elejate de Annemarie! Ni tu, ni Ron ni Hermione deben estar cerca de ella.  
  
  
  
Harry no entendia nada. Que pasaba alli? Por que todo el mundo se agarraba justo con la chica a la que empezaba a queres como su chica? Harry siguio leyendo:  
  
  
  
Se que es dificil de entender lo que digo, porque no te estoy dando razones Harry. Pero lo hago para protejerte. Tu papa siempre decia: " es mas facil ser valiente cuando uno no sabe lo que sucede". Ya te enteraras Harry, pero quiero evitarte el susto por ahora. Tan solo hasme caso.  
  
  
  
  
  
No te comuniques conmigo, no me escribas. Yo lo hare lo mas pronto que pueda.  
  
Te quiere.  
  
  
  
( y una huella fiermaba la carta)  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, Annemarie estabe en el bote, todavia muy asustada por ese hombre, si podia ser llamado de esa manera. No entendia por que ese chico rubio habia dicho cosas de su abuelo, al que ella nunca habia conocido. Toso esto giraba en su cabeza, el desconcierto la invadia. Algo raro habia en todo esto, y tenia que averiguarlo. El primer indicio era que habia sido aceptada en Hogwarts a los 15 anios, cuando ella no era nadie especial.  
  
Todos los chicos mientras cruzaban el lago charlaban, con una sonrisa enorme plantada en sus rostros. Pero no ella. Annemarie no podria sonreir. Demasiados cosas inesperadas habian sucedido! Ella adoraba las sorpresas, pero no hoy, no estas.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron llegaorn a Hogwarts. Algo raro habia en el ambiente. Gente se movia de un lado para el otro. La organizacion que caracterizaba Hogwarts se habia ido quien sabe a donde.  
  
prefectos! Vengan conmigo por favor! – gritaba la profesora McGonagall – apurense por favor!  
  
Chicos! Tenog que irme.. McGonagall me esta llamando - dijo Hermione.  
  
Esta llamando a los prefectos, por que tiene... Hermione! Por que no nos dijiste que te habian hecho prefecta?  
  
Mmmmmmmmm... yo... yo les queria dar una sorpresa! Ahora tenog que irme! Nos vemos adentro – respondio Hermione y desaparecio.  
  
Que estara pasando? – pregunto Ron a Harry mientras esperaban que se disperse la multitud para entrar al gran salon.  
  
No lo se Ron, no lo se... pero me temo que tenga algo que ver con Vol...  
  
Comienza tu quinto año en el mundo magico y me sigues torturando diciendo ese nombre??!!  
  
Perdona Ron, perdona. Tu sabes que no fue mi intencion. Lo uqe decia es que me temo uqe todo esto tenga algo que ver con tu-ya-sabes-quien.  
  
Puede que tengas razon, pero no pensemos en ese. En que casa crees que estara annemarie?  
  
  
  
A que casa deseas ir? – preguntaba una chica de primer año.  
  
Yo... yo... - Annemarie dudaba – creo que me gustaria estar en Gryfindor, porque ya conoci a tres chicos de esa casa. Aunque me dijeron que yo estaria en Slytherin.  
  
Tu familia a que casa fue?  
  
A ninguna.  
  
Como? – la niña de primero pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
Si. A ninguna. Yo vengo de una familia muggles.  
  
La niña comenzo a reir fuertemente. Acaso Annemarie habia dicho algo gracioso? Se estaba empezando a sentir incomoda. Que es lo que habia hecho mal?  
  
Al fin la niña pudo hablar:  
  
alguien de familia muggle en Slytherin?? Eso no pasa.  
  
Por que no?  
  
Porque no. Simplemento porque no sucede. Los Slytheirn piensan que los muggles y la magia no se unen. Que los muggles no deberian ser aceptados en Hogwarts siquiera. LOS MUGGLES NO VAN A SLYTHERIN!  
  
Ah! – dijo Annemarie, ocn un monton de ideas en la cabeza. Si los muggles no iba a Slytherin, porque ese niño habia dicho que ella iria? Quien seria capaz de repsonder todas sus preguntas? Alguien lo haria, pero no aun, y ella no lo sabia.  
  
Por alli esta el castillo – dijo ese hombre, si es que podria ser llamado de aquella forma.  
  
Annemarie no pudo mas que sonreir.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooh! – exclamaron todos con emocion.  
  
Un debil golpe anuncio que habian llegado. Annemarie Riddle ya estaba en Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Y? Que les parecio? Se que no es demasiado emocinante este capitulo, realmente no lo tenia pensado, mi pluma se apodero de mi ( alguien debe haberla encantado), el proximo capitulo va a ser decisivo. Ya estoy trabajando en el, pero va a llevar tiempo.. tengan paciencia!!! Dejen sus reviews!! 


End file.
